


Tiddlytubbies

by LunaEclipse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Hermaphrodites, Implied Sexual Content, Pedophilia, its 12:30 and the muse happened okay., like sorta? Mentions of it but no actual..but tagging to be safe, what do you even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEclipse/pseuds/LunaEclipse
Summary: Why America...Why?





	Tiddlytubbies

**Author's Note:**

> Canada's reaction is my legit reaction to finding this out

But...Why?" Canada asked, staring at the screen, "Why not!" America smiled clapping a bit.

"I just...have so many questions...like how where they even made like what did these things get it on with to make more?"

"Each other, duh!" America scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"But...witch ones are male? How do you tell the gender? Do they have a gender?"

"I...never thought about it...maybe they are all hermaphrodites!" Alfred nodded excitedly

Canada raised his head to speak, before closing his mouth and resting his head on his chin, "But...the red one is so small...it has to be like eight human years. And the yellow and green are like 13..The only one who looks even remotely of age is the purple one...but even it only looks 16. So..."

America's eyes furrowed in concentration, "Maybe they are self...er you know..."

"That wouldn't even be possible. So, they are hermaphrodite pedophiles, and judging by the, um...1..2..3..4...5..6...7, 7 smaller versions, add nymphomaniacs to the mix, who apparently don't know how to use protection.."

"Er...Yeah. Basically."

"Its a children's show, Al."

"They wont know any of that!"

"The parents will! You don't find it concerning that you are airing this on television! Its no better then airing porn!"

"Its not that bad!"

"Yes it is!"

"..."

"Okay it is.."

"No and look at them, look at the eyes...those are the things that haunt be in my nightmares. Those are the things that will kill you in your sleep."

"Yeah that wasn't the best idea.."

"If this is the kind of stuff your younger population is exposed to its no wonder Americans are fat, stupid and all rapists."

"Ouch, Matt."

"...I'm sorry that was uncalled for, I take it back."

"Thank you."

"Except that last one. That one is probably true."

"Its just the tiddlytubbies, Mattie!"

"Are you kidding...?"

"What?"

"Thats what you named them?"

"It went with the original name!"

"No...okay...no...that...that's crossing a line...its so bad!"

"Its not THAT bad."

"No...No it is."

"Matt, come on!"

"No, don't call me, don't text me, don't come to my house, don't speak to me anymore. That is crossing a line."

"Matt-"

"No I could deal with there being more than 4, I can handle them being small demons. I can handle them coming to murder me in my sleep, I can handle them being pedophile sex addict no gender aliens, but I can't handle that stupid name!"

"Matthew-"

**BANG**

"It was just the Teletubbies..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for those that dont know, this is a true thing...tiddlytubbies are the children of the teletubbies...that fact scarred me for life, and most of what canada said was my reaction to finding this out...no seriously...look it up


End file.
